


No Matter What

by MeiroMaire



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grian - Freeform, Hermitcraft 7, How Do I Tag, Minecraft, Mumbo Jumbo - Freeform, No real people ships!, Personas, That's about all tags I have to use :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiroMaire/pseuds/MeiroMaire
Summary: Grian is a prankster,but that may have turned against him rather quickly.Will the hermits think the same of him anymore?And more importantly,how will his life with his pal Mumbo go on?
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Oliver Brotherhood | Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This story does NOT apply to real people/the real Grian and Mumbo or anyone else in the story.It only applies to their minecraft characters and their personalities!
> 
> Appearances are all imagined from the game skins :P
> 
> This is my first time sharing a story myself,I hope you like it!
> 
> My main inspiration for this work was Careful What You Wish For by EvanHarr. i luv dat stori ;w;

It was a pleasant,sweet morning!

Hermits were waking up one by one to the light of the warm sun of day.  
As each hermit found something to do,so did Mumbo.

Iskall continued building his ginormous tree.  
Grian wasn't up for much yet.  
Scar was taking good care of Larry.  
Mumbo was working on a huge project right outside his house's doorway.

He laid out plenty of blueprints and plans for that project.He was carefully placing lines of redstone and connecting them up when suddenly;  
"BOO!"  
Mumbo jumped up straight startled,moments before he realized it was his buddy old pal Grian.  
"GRIAN!Don't do that to me mate!" said Mumbo smiling.Grian laughed "You scaredy cat-I get you every single time!"

They both spent a good while laughing together before they were done,then Grian glanced at what Mumbo was building,"Woooaaaah!What is this redstone magic trickery you have going on here!?"To which Mumbo smiled saying "Oh,not much,just a bit of anti-mob machine here to protect me when I stay in here.I keep getting into a huge mob battlefield when I step out my house!" 

Grian smiled sympathetically and replied "Good luck!I'm not up to anything right now.Is there something you need?"  
Mumbo thought for a minute before responding "Well,ya could help me by getting me some slime if you can!I'm running low on that and I need a whole lot of sticky pistons for my farms at the district."Grian happily replied with "Sure!Also,when are you gonna be done with this so I can visit ya?"To which Mumbo estimated and replied "Hm,prolly around tonight or tomorrow morning,maybe tonight hopefully!" Grian then wished him luck and elegantly took off with his elytra as Mumbo stared at him till he faded away into the jungle.

* * *

Grian then spent a lot of time finding a good slime chunk till it was sunset.Then he spent a lot more time hunting slime till midnight.He was relieved to be done and headed to his base.

He then prepared a box of slime balls to give to Mumbo at his house.It was about 1 AM by then but he decided to send the package anyway.

Of course,as Grian,he couldn't just SEND the box like that,he decided to mess around a bit.He covered his face in some green goopy slime and decided to prank Mumbo on the way.

He told Mumbo he was almost there although he was at his door already,and gently knocked on the door.Once he touched the door he heard something trigger,but he didn't mind.As soon as he had done that,Mumbo sent him a message telling him to not knock on the door under any circumstances.

Grian started shaking in nervousness,what was Mumbo worried about when he told him to not knock?In a moment,he found out.The grass right around him quickly got pulled back and dispensed an obsidian wall around him.Grian started shouting for Mumbo and pleading him to let him out.However,his voice was muted by the box of hard obsidian he had been locked in.

Then,one of the obsidian blocks retracted and a dispenser came in instead and started shooting arrows straight at Grian.

* * *

  
Mumbo heard the mechanism running and immediately ran to his door since he had known Grian was supposed to be there.

He shut off the mechanism in a panic but he found that Grian had already dug a way out and escaped.He could see residue of Elytra feathers outside the obsidian cell and inside it was the innocent box of slime which was leaking all over the grass.

Mumbo's face turned pale.He imagined how something bad could've happened to Grian and how he might've harmed him strongly.Then a bunch of hostile mobs appeared and Mumbo had no choice but to sleep for the night then check on Grian the next day.


	2. Sincere But Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap may trigger some people as it shows strong drama and emotion in a negative way to their relationship,but I hope you like it anyways!

Sun rose over the jungle once more.  
Mumbo started opening his eyes slowly in slumber,before instantly opening them wide.

Mumbo quickly found the first shirt and pair of pants in his closet and put them on,snatched his Elytra and rockets and equipped them.He ran outside his house half asleep and in a split second he was already flying towards Grian's base.

Mumbo landed after a minute of flight at the front of his pal's base and immediately rang the doorbell which gave off a beautiful tone.He waited for about four minutes before he heard footsteps by the door,then he slowly started calming down,knowing Grian was still there.

The door slowly creaked open,Mumbo was greeted with complete silence.Grian's face gave a blank emotionless expression.Mumbo stood there for a couple of moments staring awkwardly at Grian.Then he spoke "Thanks for.... the.... slime".With zero response at all,then Mumbo continued,"Did you... by chance... happen to run into any....troubles at the door..?" With an awkward grin on his face and a bunch of anxious sweat running down his head.Still,no response at all,then he tapped Grian gently on the shoulder when suddenly he heard a whimper,but Grian was still with no expression on his face at all....?

Mumbo then pulled his hand back and felt something was off.Grian seemed to be shaking a little and generally seemed...not normal.Mumbo then slowly stepped into Grian's base beside him at the door when he noticed the strap running through the back of Grian's hair.It seemed like Grian was wearing a mask of his own face..?!

* * *

Mumbo then was sure it was a mask when he touched it,feeling like plastic and rubber.He then slid it off the smaller guy's face rather quickly,and by the time he threw it beside him and looked back at Grian,he was shocked to realize that Grian looked very different.He looked pale and sick,he was crying and his whole body was trembling and shaking.But most importantly,he had two giant scars running across his face,one of which was straight from his nose to the top of his head and the other was from his right cheek all the way to his left eye which he had kept closed.He kept his face down to not look at Mumbo in his state,and was a complete shaky crying mess.

At the sight,Mumbo cupped his mouth with his hands and couldn't help but start sobbing at how destroyed his best friend seemed to be.Both seemed like they were trying to spit out words but couldn't.All Mumbo could keep saying was "I'm so sorry." And "Please forgive me".

Grian then looked up slowly at Mumbo in desperation and fell into his arms and cried against his chest.Mumbo hugged him gently,ruffling his hair with his hand and crying with him.Then he gently took himself and Grian to the nearest couch to sit down.

As they sat,Mumbo looked Grian in the eye when they'd been able to talk through the crying and said "It's okay,I'll help you." As he slowly stopped crying.Grian then said,trembling "The pain....It-It won't stop.." Then Mumbo told him he will help him even if it meant he would stay with him all day long.

Mumbo helped Grian lie down in bed and then went to prepare any kind of aid he knew would help.He never wanted his friend to go through anything like this and he was on the verge of crying all the time there but he had to be strong to support Grian.

After a lot of treatment,Grian's wounds were cleaned,treated and all that was to be done was to wait for them to heal by the coming days while taking care of them.Grian had fallen asleep into deep slumber,he had explained to Mumbo that he was up all night screaming because of the pain and unable to get any sleep at all.

* * *

By sunset,Grian woke up and Mumbo was in his base sitting by a window watching the sun as it sets and looking at a picture he took with Grian and smiling.As soon as Mumbo heard Grian step out of his room he ran to him to see if he needed any help,"Grian!You're up!So,how does it feel?" Grian replied "Better,but it still hurts a lot." to which Mumbo frowned but said "It's gonna be alr-" Then Grian interrupted saying "Wait,w-why is that picture on the table?" Which made Mumbo's face turn a little red,but before he replied,Grian made his way to the table and picked up the picture of him and Mumbo and looked at it with a frown.

Mumbo went to stand beside Grian before Grian suddenly groaned and smashed the picture on the floor,breaking its glass all over the wooden floor.Then,he walked to the couch and curled up,knees to his head.Mumbo watched in shock and didn't know what to say other than "Why did you do that?!"  
Grian didn't answer,but grumbled.  
Mumbo said "You know I can't hear you,bud."  
Grian then shouted "Because It's NOT what I am anymore."  
Mumbo felt butterflies in his stomach after hearing that sentence.But then,as if it wasn't enough,Grian continued shouting saying "It's not what I am because of YOUR STUPID MACHINE,Mumbo."  
Mumbo gasped in offense and said "Well I never told you to walk straight into a mob trap!I told you not to knock but you still did."Mumbo stood up,looking away from Grian and continued further"And all because you are always so CHILDISH and so PURE will you NEVER be successful alone,YOU WOULDN'T LAST A DAY IF IT WEREN'T FOR EVERYONE HELPING YOU!"

After storming off,Mumbo looked at Grian again only to find him looking at him with tears running from his eyes and an increasingly sad look on his face,then Grian quietly said "Get out.",to which Mumbo grumbled "What..?",then Grian screamed at him "I said GET OUT!".Mumbo stomped the ground with his foot,grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger angrily,causing it to fall over and walked out,saying a few more words before leaving : "Good luck without me,*kid*." And then slamming the door behind him loudly.

* * *

Grian stayed seated curled up in the corner of his couch,he put his face back against his knees,crying.He felt broken deep inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang,right?  
> :(


	3. Looks Never Define

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter,so I decided to slide it in with chapter two today!
> 
> I do hope it makes you happy though, cause it kinda made me happy while writing it c;

After hours of sitting and crying,Grian got up from the couch,wiping off the tears that had covered his face.He saw that the weather outside had overturned and it was raining strongly with lots of wind.Then he walked to his bathroom to check the mirror.He wanted to know what happened to his left eye.

Grian looked at himself in the mirror,he just didn't recognize himself anymore.He felt different.He slowly pulled onto the skin of his eyelids and forced them open to see his eyeball.A red line ran across it in sync with the scar across his face.He couldn't see a thing using it and he felt a lot of pressure when he had held it open.He then found an eyepatch in his closet with one of his silly costumes that he used to make people laugh with.He felt pathetic and picked up the eyepatch and slammed the closet shut.He wore the eyepatch and put on a raincoat and grabbed his umbrella and went out of his base.

* * *

Grian walked to his neighbour;Scar's base.He knocked on the door for a moment before it creaked open as it was unlocked.Grian saw Scar standing by the table in front of the door.He didn't look at Grian at first as he was doing something else,then when he looked at the door,he instantly ran to Grian and first,let him inside before asking him:"Grian,dude!What injured you like that?!",Grian replied with a lump in his throat,"Mumbo."

Scar stared at Grian and frowned angrily,"Mumbo did this to you?!" To which Grian quickly replied "Not quite...no...It's just one of his...defense things" To which Scar replied "Defense things?You mean redstone stuff?" Grian nodded slowly.

Scar asked Grian if there was anything he needed,Grian said "I know you're into magic,it sounds joke-ish but...Scar,is there a way to make me look good again....please...?"

* * *

Scar looked at Grian not knowing what to say,frowning for several seconds before he replied   
"Okay,Grian,My dude.Firstly,I don't have a method of doing that,secondly,what are you talking about?!Dude,your appearance does not change anything at all about you!Who cares if you got a line on your face or an eye closed,you're still you,you're still Grian,you're still the hermit we all know and love!"

Grian looked down for a second,like he was  
processing all what Scar just said,then he smiled brightly and looked at Scar "Scar.You're right!You're really right!I'm still who I am!And everyone still....loves..." 

Grian's voice drifted off at that sentence.Scar looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder,"Mumbo surely isn't mad about how you look,Grian.He is going to come back very soon to apologize and he will never want to make you sad."

Then Scar paused and ran into the depths of his base for a split second then came back with a bucket of ink he had kept inside for dyeing his stuff,and he continued;"Look,see this? It's all ink.Let me just-" Scar paused as he splashed all the ink onto his face then continued as Grian watched in shock "See?I have ink all over my face and it makes me look different,well and yet..." He took a photo of himself and sent it to the hermits to ask if they still loved him for what he looked like.

* * *

Within a minute,everyone had replied,including Mumbo himself.Nobody said anything negative and they all said that appearance never mattered anyway.Grian smiled so wide when he saw Mumbo's reply. 《We all love you and care about you.Even if you lose an eye,get hurt or injured or just involved in an accident that leaves an effect on how you look,you're still you,we still love you as we always did,Scar :D》

Scar saw Grian's smile and pulled him into a friendly hug,having him end up with ink on his cheek,both ended up laughing together and Scar felt happy to help a friend.  
"Okay Grian,as I said,wait a little more,Mumbo will be back.He doesn't hate you,he just felt heartbroken."  
Grian nodded, put up his umbrella and put on his wet yellow coat and left with a bright smile on his face that was bright enough to stop the rain eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey  
> G is happy,scar is the best :D
> 
> he may need a wash now though


	4. Problematic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I may delay my posts a bit due to problems irl.But I'll try my best to post this story!

After a day passed,Grian was low on supplies and had to go the shopping district to buy a bunch.He packed his backpack with diamonds and flew off into the distance.Once he'd reached the district,he landed beautifully and started bouncing around looking for things to buy.

After a little while,Grian had bought a lot of stuff and was carrying it all when he bumped into someone.He couldn't quite make out who the person was for a minute till they turned around.He could see an unmistakable moustache and black hair he used to know and love...a while ago.

Grian avoided Mumbo and kept minding his own business until he found Mumbo walking right beside him.Mumbo said a faint "Hello." but Grian couldn't bother to respond to the man who had just broken his fragile heart.Then Mumbo started spilling out "Grian.I apologize.Please forgive me." 

* * *

Grian stopped in place to listen,still not looking directly at Mumbo."Grian,I know I hurt you,I know this was the worst time to do something like that,you're already in pain,you're already fed up,I was a jerk." Grian's expression started to feel less tense."I know I messed up,I know I ruined our friendship,I broke everything apart,even your heart,even my own." Mumbo continued,then, Grian slowly made eye contact with Mumbo,then he saw tears were running down Mumbo's face.

"Grian,I love you."

This sentence shook Grian.He did all he could to lock his mouth shut and not say `Me too`.Grian then looked at Mumbo straight in the eyes like his eyes were about to burn a hole into his,then frowned in anger.Mumbo started to look down as he noticed that strong frown Grian had never given him ever before.

Suppressing all his emotions and feelings for Mumbo,Grian started to argue in a grief struck tone "Oh really..." Mumbo looked at him in confusion,then Grian continued "You think you can just clear all you said and get rid of all that using that stupid `Oh sorry,I love you` scenario...?"Mumbo looked down again as his eyes darkened.Grian hadn't enough and continued shouting "No,Mumbo!You broke my heart,and now you want to act like nothing happened at all?!Even if I'm stupid,I'm not THAT stupid.You HURT me,then SCREAMED at me, and now you're gonna fix it with just a SORRY?!"

Grian then shook his head madly,groaned , pushed Mumbo out his way and walked away,stomping the ground in anger with each step.It wasn't much later that he realized he may have made a mistake.He could've just forgiven Mumbo and stopped with the fighting.But the more he remembered Mumbo's words,the less guilt he felt.

* * *

Grian shot to his base with his elytra,then moved in all the resources he bought for his base.He also bought some medicine, painkillers and a couple of bottles of alcoholic beverages,he thought drinking may help him forget.After Grian applied some medicine and took a painkiller,he chugged up a cup of these new 'drinks'.

Grian felt drowsy and generally unhappy.He didn't want anyone to see him in that state although his heart was begging for attention and care.He dropped onto his couch and looked out the window of his base for a while before falling into a deep sleep by the window.

* * *

Mumbo sat in his house watching the sun fall as usual,then he heard his door knock.He ran insanely fast to it to see if it was really Grian as he thought, which it wasn't. It was Iskall,Mumbo's neighbour."Howdy Mumbo!" said Iskall in a cheerful tone,"Hey Iskall." replied Mumbo in a much darker tone.Iskall didn't mind his voice and continued "Have you seen Grian lately?I was curious to hear if he was fine,I wanted his help with something but haven't got the gut to go knock on his door for help.Any ideas?"

Iskall noticed Mumbo's eyes get filled up with tears he tried to hide,then Mumbo replied "Not really,but I hear he's injured and hasn't been going around as much-" Iskall panicked and continued "And you aren't with him?!Shame on you Mumbo!Your best friend is injured and you don't even know if he's okay?!" Mumbo stared at Iskall for a second then told him in a rather irritated tone "Well,why don't you go check on him,then?.." Iskall frowned at Mumbo and squinted his eyes in anger,then pulled the door slammed shut himself.

* * *

As the Swede flew off into the distance,he spotted Grian's lovely hobbit garden and landed at the entrance of it by the lake in front,and he walked to peek through the window when he saw Grian,two large scars on his face,his left eye bruised and his face darker than ever with a glass of a drink dripping on the floor beside him.He was still on the couch asleep.

Iskall saw him breathe and move so he knew he was fine but he was terrified of how strongly damaged his face looked.He rang the doorbell lightly but Grian was in a deep nap and didn't answer it,which made Iskall have to leave as he didn't wish to bother the poor guy's sleep.

* * *

Although it was midnight,Grian heard his phone ringing.He went to see who it was and then it suddenly stopped,he checked to see if there was anything he was missing out on,then,browsing through the hermit chat, he realized everyone was looking for him.The lack of pranks and fun was really affecting them,they all seemed bored and everyone except Mumbo had sent a message asking where Grian had been.Then Iskall sent a message saying 《Guys,Grian is still present,but he is hurt.》  
to which Grian panicked and started thinking,how could he have known?!

* * *

Grian couldn't help but call Iskall.  
"Hello?Grian!" Grian started talking as well "Hi,Iskall."

,"Grian,buddy,you sound...different.Is everything as should be?"

,"Well,Iskall,as you know,I'm injured,it is affecting me quite a lot...but I wanted to ask,how did you know?"

,"Oh,Grian,you were sleeping by the window of your base,I happened to pass by and saw you.I am really sorry for you,I hope you get well soon,bud."

,"It's alright.I don't need more pity.Thank you,though."

,"If you ever need anything, call me,G!"

,"Thanks Iskall,bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm,a lot may happen next,am I right?


	5. Apology Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read that title!Yep!

Grian woke up the next day after finally having a night of good sleep.He slowly started opening his eyes and stretched out,then he got up.He was going to put the covers back cleanly when he noticed a lot of strands of hair on his bed.It was his own hair...?

He panicked and rushed to the bathroom mirror to see what happened.His scalp along with the top of his forehead was burning red.It seemed really terrifying,not only that,but he lost A LOT of hair.his hair was only a few strands hanging at the front and a mess of bald spots all over with about 60% of it gone.

* * *

Grian kept looking at himself sadly,but not as sad.He's been through much worse recently.He sobbed only for a few minutes before he stopped and went out the bathroom to prepare something to eat.

Although Grian seemed to be living fine,his mind was always nonstop thinking of Mumbo.He keeps missing him and loving him, but also remembering how hurt he felt when Mumbo didn't take a minute before giving up on him.Mumbo knew Grian needed support but he wasn't patient enough with him.

Grian looked back at the smashes picture on the floor.He never smashed it because he was mad at Mumbo,it was mainly because he was jealous of how good he used to look in comparison to him now.He picked up the photo and cleaned up the glass.He put it back where it used to be and taped the broken frame together again.

* * *

Minutes later,Grian saw Iskall flying in the distance from his window,he was going towards Grian's hobbit hole.After a couple of seconds he was knocking on Grian's door.Grian was enthusiastic to have company again.He sprinted to the door and opened it happily.

Iskall waved and greeted Grian with a wonderful smile,Grian told him to come in and stay a little.Iskall did so.  
"So,Grian,how are you?"  
Grian replied instantly  
"Lonely.I am in desperate need for a frien-..."  
Grian's voice drifted off to the realization that what he was saying was super awkward.He looked down,face red in embarassment.

Iskall looked sympathetically at him,and spoke  
"It's okay.You can share your feelings with me.That's what I'm here for.To help ya through hard times!"  
Grian smiled to Iskall and continued  
"Well,I have so many emotions that mix moment to moment.I feel bad,good,lonely and happy all at the same time.I don't know how to feel anymore."  
Iskall looked at Grian with a slightly sad expression,he replied  
"You don't have to feel bad.You are the same,dude!I understand your pain and desperation,but you have friends as well!You have me,Scar,Mumbo-...."

Iskall stopped at Mumbo when Grian shot him a very angry stare.Iskall didn't know what he did wrong and right before he asked Grian if something was wrong-his answer came.  
"Not Mumbo.I have Scar and you,but Mumbo...No.I don't...Stop telling me about Mumbo,Iskall."  
Iskall looked shocked,and replied  
"I-I'm not-I only mentioned him-" He was interrupted by Grian shouting loudly  
"If you're here to talk about MUMBO over and over again,GET OUT,ISKALL!PLEASE!"  
Iskall put his hand over Grian's mouth to stop his shouting.  
"Grian.Calm down.I am not here to hurt your feelings.If you want to explain,go ahead.If you don't, I won't force you to.Please chill.I don't mean to annoy you."

* * *

Grian curled up into the corner of his couch again,knees to his forehead.He started talking in a very shaky tone, "It's like Mumbo just...he just gave up on me...I don't know how to fix it...he just hates me now.He helped me...then he just shouted at me a-and...and then he left...left me alone to s-suffer."  
Iskall placed his hand on Grian's shoulder,which was very shaky,he was entirely trembling.He asked Grian "But how did it all happen?Why did he leave you after helping you?"  
Grian replied,sobbing "If I knew,I wouldn't be this much a...wreck...I got a little sad with myself... and blamed him for one moment then... he just screamed at me and... left."

Iskall took the smaller guy into a warm hug,patting him on the back gently.He then looked down at Grian who had sank into his arms with a bright smile on his face and confidently said "Don't worry,G,he will be back for you.He won't bare to see you like this alone." Grian looked up to him and said "But I rejected him...I made another mistake.He met me in the district and tried to apologize but I stupidly got angry and left...as dumb as I usually am!" He growled at himself and smacked himself on the head.

Iskall continued "True friends never give up on eachother.See?You haven't given up on him and so hasn't he.When he comes back, be nice and accept his apology."  
Grian nodded in hope and hugged Iskall tightly,then Iskall got up and gave Grian a warm smile and a kind Goodbye before gently closing the door behind him and flying away.

* * *

Grian got up from the couch when he discovered more of his hair falling out,strand by strand,he was losing it all.He panicked and tried to cover up the bald spots but couldn't.He felt a bit less positive than he was after Iskall's visit.He then took a warm shower and enjoyed the embrace of water against him.He had ignored taking care of himself for about a week by now.It was about time he got back to that.

After getting out of the shower,Grian dried off before finding more hair all over the shower walls.He started getting used to it,getting used to the fact he was going bald,sadly.He wanted to know what was causing it,nevertheless.Anyways,he let it not bother him as he needn't more things to worry about.He put on clean pants and a clean red sweater.He felt elegant!

Not much later,about only an hour after Grian's bath,he heard the doorbell again.Not knowing who it is,he went to get his mask and look through to know who it was first.

* * *

He put on the mask,opened the door slightly and peeked through.It was Mumbo.At that sight,Grian grabbed his mask and threw it away.Mumbo was seemingly trying to smile somewhat.But he didn't look like he actually could.

Grian looked at him with a straight face,he didn't know what to do,he mustn't reject Mumbo,but he also doesn't want to seem a bit mood swing-ish by immediately smiling,no matter how much he wanted to.

Mumbo held Grian's hand within his hands and asked him one last time calmly, "Grian.Will you ever forgive me?"Grian thought before saying "Yes-I mean- I don't know,Mumbo,you hurt me.But I don't want you to leave me either."Mumbo smiled slightly and said "I never will leave you,Grian.Whether you appreciate my presence or not." With a weird smile on his face.

Grian smiled and joked "You sound a lot like a stalker there,Bumbo!".Mumbo took it as a yes and leant down to hug Grian."I promise to never hurt you,ever again." He said as he smiled with tears of joy.

"Apology accepted." Said Grian happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked that chapter!
> 
> More is to come soon,stay tuned!


End file.
